wiifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smashbro8
Welcome! Editing pages Well i have to add categories, and it doesn't change the fact you made them, the history says so, as does recent changes.--Sgtcook (My Talk Page) 15:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I do not have a Wii because i am not allowed to. but i DO Have an X-BOX 360. --Puffle339 16:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Delete You have to have admin powers - I was going to give you them the other day (cos of all the edits you've made) but i don't have the power to on this wiki - Contact a bureaucrat and I'm sure they will give you the power.--Sgtcook (My Talk Page) 19:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Congrats, you're an admin now! Thanks for your dedication to this wiki and all the effort you put into it, if you need anything else please don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page or . [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 00:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Smashbro. I am trying to fix your mistakes! Honestly let do some mistakes and I am replacing the DKCR article with an infobox cuz it is a template and it looks better with the article. So stop or I will tell Phil.e. Slipknot Darkrai 20:25, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :I like making the wiki neat and making it look good. BTW on many popular wikis, they bolden the first word of the article. Slipknot Darkrai 00:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments Hi, I noticed you reverted some of Slipknot Darkrai's edits, one with the reason of "leave my pages alone." After looking at the history of that particular page, I saw that Darkrai had replaced the raw code for the chart with a template. The stylistic superiority of one chart over the other is a matter which should be, in my opinion, decided by the Wii Wiki community as a whole to ensure that we have the best look possible, consistency, and agreement on editing procedure. As to the chart you put in place of Darkrai's edit, why not use a template? It certainly looks neater than raw code when editing an article, and is much more convenient than building the chart from scratch on every page, not to mention easier for new users to be able to use. Also, could you point me to some popular wikis which make the first words of the articles bold? I have visited many popular wikis such as Wikipedia, Bulbagarden, Zeldawiki, UESPWiki, and Halopedia, and have never seen such a practice in place. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 02:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Smash wiki info can you tell me about the Samash wiki. I'm wondering if i should jion. Dr. Eggman rox 2 YO PIE GOOD! Thanks,well do you knowthe pin to get into the channels with pins?23:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader The Smash Wiki is here. here 21:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Recent activity Thanks for contacting me! The behavior you mentioned is odd but it doesn't seem to be malicious, so I feel like technically there's no problem with it; however I wonder how many of the pages the IP address is creating would be needed on our wiiki, seeing as we're not specifically a zelda wiki. I feel like some of the unnecessary pages could do with being deleted, what do you think we should do? [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 01:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) VG Wiki Affiliate Hi! I'm Lucky The Mummy Dog, an administrator for VG Wiki. We're looking for affiliates, and I think Wii Wiki would be a good one! If you want to be an affiliate, just tell me on my VG Wiki user talk page. If you agree, I'd be happy to make you an affiliate! I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 00:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thta's wonderful! I'll add Wii Wiki as an affiliate! And you can contribute to VG Wiki anytime you want. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 22:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Attention Hi there Smashbro8, I'm here to tell you about the merge happening between VG Wiki and Video Game Wiki. The reasoning behind this is due to the fact that both wikis are quite similar and have the same scope. If you would liek to stay affiliated with these two, soon to be one, wikis, please notify me on my talk page at Video Game Wiki. If you would like to discuss this with iSodium, please do so on his talk page at Video Game Wiki. Thank you for your time. – ''Jäzz '' 22:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, I would like to alert you that Video Game Resource and Video Game Wiki are almost done merging. However, you have not responded to the previous question on whether or not you want to stay affiliated. Please message me on my talk page there with your response. – ''Jäzz '' 18:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Allow me to introduce myself. I'm VaniVoid97 .I already asked on Phil.e's page, but what do you seek in an admin? VaniVoid97 20:56, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome! I think I can totally do that! I already have some experience with admimship. VaniVoid97 09:30, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 01:11, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey Smashbro8! I would like to sincerely apologize for not getting back to you back in January. That was an incredibly busy time for me, but regardless, I didn't mean to leave you hanging. I happened to log in today in response to a message I was sent on another wiki, and saw that you had also left me one. Anyway, lol, I have given you bureaucrat rights. You have been a great admin and user and I know making you a crat will be a great help for the wiki. If you have any issues or just wanna chat, just leave me a message or shoot me an email, but I am confident in your ability as far as granting admin rights. However, I would like to humbly request discussion if you ever want to make someone a crat. Again, I want to apologize for failing to notice your message, and hope you enjoy being a fellow bureaucrat now, lol. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ''']] [Talk to me] 05:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC) combine Can you combine these pages into one or just delete one. Sonic Adventure Sonic Adventure DX. Why is there a sonic adventure page on this wiki that game was for the dramcast which was a sega system. There should just be one sonic adventure page. I tried replying to other people I am Very Sorry to disturb you as no one replied to my messages throughout the whole internet world.So i just think i cannot find friends unlike you.Can do it.I want to know how to move on to something else??Sean.shn (talk) 15:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Quintet Wiki Affiliate Hello, I am an admin on Quintet Wiki. I was wondering if you would be interested in being affiliated with us. Tgr6234 (talk) 17:59, October 2, 2019 (UTC)